Fighting Fate
by quickbunny01
Summary: Oneshot! All she wanted was to kill them she never expected that she would fall in love with one of them. Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


AN: I know that I've altered some things such as ages but I had to make the characters fit my plot. I hope you all enjoy this fic, it's a new pairing from what I can tell. I haven't been able to find another story putting these two together. This is a oneshot so it's complete. Please let me know what you guys think about it!! Much love, quickbunny01

**This story is for Rosewood Shadow who came up with the idea that we should try shock our readers by pairing characters that no one would expect and for sleepyseven who helped me edit and make the story better for you all. Thanks guys!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.  
**

**Fighting Fate**

IPOV

I'd been running for days unsure of where I was going. All I wanted to do was kill those nasty stinking wolves. I fed from every canine that crossed my path trying to alleviate the rage burning within me but nothing helped. I had promised my sisters that I wouldn't go to their pathetic little town and slaughter them all. I think they mostly wanted to make sure I didn't get myself killed but they had also promised Carlisle that we wouldn't break their treaty.

I still couldn't believe that the Cullen's were protecting those dogs. And in some cases they were even friends! I'd heard all about the bond that Edward had formed with one of the mangy little flea bitten animals. It enraged me that they wouldn't let me get revenge for Laurent. Who ever heard of protecting our sworn enemy over getting justice for a family member?

Laurent may have only been with my family for a short time but I had loved him deeply. The memories of our time together took away my torment for a moment. I was jerked from my happiest memories by a god awful stench. A growl built deep in my chest. There was one of them close by. I hadn't realized where I was until now; I was only about ten miles from the La Push boundary line. I inhaled deeply. The wolf was alone. Maybe I could stick around and pick them off one by one. I'm sure if I killed this one then the others would eventually come looking for It.

I had the element of surprise on my side. I was downwind from the beast so it couldn't smell me yet. I jumped as high as I could into the tallest tree I could find hoping to confuse It when It caught my scent and the trail abruptly ended directly below me. I didn't think it would take long for It to pick up my scent but even if it took hours I could wait. I had been waiting for months now I could definitely wait a few more hours.

Luck must have been with me because the thing was coming straight toward me. I felt the wind shift sending my scent in the opposite direction where the wolf would surly pick it up instantly. I crouched down in preparation of launching myself down on top of It as soon as It was in range. A large sandy colored wolf skidded into the small clearing where I was hiding. It stopped directly under me and looked straight up as if It already knew that I was there. It's mouth hung open and It's tongue lolled out the side. Almost as if It were smiling at me.

For some reason I hesitated for a second before launching myself at It. Giving It just enough time to move out of the way. I landed on the forest floor still in a crouch but the wolf just slowly backed away. It still had that stupid expression on It's face; not showing the slightest hint of aggression. This enraged me further. I wanted a fight! Where was the sense of victory and retribution when the thing just stood there and let me kill it? I growled loudly and swiped at Its face trying to make it engage with me. The stupid tan wolf just cocked its head to the side as if trying to understand why I wanted to kill it.

My first mistake was training all my senses on the wolf in front of me. My second was assuming that since I couldn't smell any others with it that It was alone. Just as I was getting ready to kill the stupid thing anyway I was grabbed from behind by a set of iron arms. I thrashed and screamed at my own stupidity for leaving myself vulnerable. A familiar voice broke through my screams.

"Irina, calm down. We're not going to let you kill our allies." Carlisle said in his ever patient voice.

"I'm going to kill them all. You won't be able to stop me forever." I told him, my voice not carrying the venom that I wanted it to. Damn Jasper! He must be close by.

"Yes Jasper is here as well cousin. We came as soon as Alice saw you heading this way. She was very upset when you disappeared from her vision."

Edward. So that meant that Emmett was holding me immobile. I contemplated acting like I had given up then ripping the things head off as soon as Emmett let me go but realized that as soon as I thought it Edward heard it as well. I sagged limply in defeat but Emmett kept a strong grip on me until Edward told him it was okay to release me.

"How can you protect them after what they did to Laurent?" I spat in Carlisle's direction.

"You have to understand that they were protecting my wife when they killed him. You should blame me as much as them Irina. I'm the one who left her unprotected to start with." Edward said sadly.

"I understand the love you have for Bella, Edward and you should understand that I loved him as well."

"I do Irina; I really do but think of what you would want to happen if the situation had been reversed and Laurent had been helpless and about to be killed. Wouldn't you want someone to protect him? To kill whatever it was that was trying to hurt him?"

I knew that he had a point but I wasn't ready to let go of my anger yet.

"It's okay now Seth. Can you tell Sam and Jacob please?" Carlisle asked the stupid dog. It nodded then looked at Edward.

"Yes she's still like us. Why don't you come back to the house with us? Nessie has been asking for Uncle Seth." Edward smiled.

So this was the one that Edward had bonded with. No wonder they protected It so well.

"Irina, **It's** name is Seth and yes he is a friend but we would have protected any member of the La Push pack. They are all friends and you will not harm any of them especially when they haven't provoked you. Come to think of it stay away from Leah. That would defiantly be a fight." Edward trailed off at the end but we all heard him. They all laughed and the dog hacked as if It were laughing as well.

Edward sighed, no doubt hearing my refusal to call the thing by a name. I thought about just running away again but Edward gave me a sharp look and shook his head.

"The family is really looking forward to your visit and Renesmee would like to meet you."

"Fine." I grumbled as I followed them grudgingly.

We arrived at the house quickly despite the fact that I had been dragging my feet the whole way trying to delay the inevitable. I almost gagged when we walked into the house. The entire place reeked of wet dog. There were two more of the dogs sitting in the Cullen's living room. What did they do invite the entire pack to move in with them?

"No Irina they don't live here but Jacob has a…connection to my daughter and they spend a lot of time here." Edward explained looking none too happy about the 'connection' the dog had to his daughter. Wait daughter? "Yes daughter. Bella got pregnant on our honeymoon and gave birth before I changed her. Renesmee is my biological daughter. Would you like to meet her?"

The shock must have shown on my face because Carlisle chuckled. "It's a lot to take in, I know. But she is a beautiful child and I know you'll love her."

Everyone tilted their heads toward the kitchen as if they were listening to something. I don't know how I'd missed it before there was a tiny heartbeat, beating as fast as hummingbirds, coming steadily closer to the house. I arched an eyebrow questioningly at Edward who was studying me intently.

"I don't like this Edward." The dog that had the 'connection' with Renesmee growled.

"You have no say in the matter Jacob. Bella and I are comfortable with Irina meeting and getting to know **our** daughter and if you're going to have a problem with it then please feel free to leave." Edward growled back.

"Boys, I thought you were getting along now." An irritated female voice called from the kitchen doorway.

"We are Love. I was just explaining to Jacob that Irina isn't a threat to Ness…Renesmee."

"Someday I'm going to find out who came up with that stupid nickname." The girl grumbled. "Come on sweetheart there's someone here to see you."

Rosalie stepped around the corner and handed a child to the girl.

"Irina I'd like you to meet Bella, my wife and our daughter Renesmee."

"Irina, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Bella said kindly. "Renesmee would you like to meet Irina?" She asked the little girl.

This couldn't be Edward's daughter. This child was at least two years old and Edward had said Bella got pregnant on their honeymoon.

"She ages differently than humans. Much more quickly for now, eventually she'll stop growing and become a full vampire. She's also very talented would you like for her to show you?" Edward explained as he took Renesmee from Bella's arms.

I nodded mutely and carefully took Renesmee, who had her arms outstretched toward me, from Edward. I stared into the girls expressive brown eyes as she placed her tiny hand on my cheek. I gasped and jerked my head away from her palm. As soon as she had touched me I was bombarded with the image of myself moments before when Edward was talking to me.

I was honestly more shocked at my wild appearance than the girls ability. I looked like a mad woman, my hair wild and tangled, my clothes ripped and hanging from my body. How long had it been since I'd taken a shower and changed my clothes? My face had been twisted into a scowl as I sneered at the Cullen's.

Renesmee frowned at me before placing her palm back on my cheek. She showed me everything that had happened in her short life. She concentrated a lot on the dog that had protested my meeting her. Memories of him playing with her, feeding her, him fighting with Rosalie, arguing with Edward, wrestling with the other dogs, and hunting with her. There was also a memory of Bella lying on a table, covered in blood as Edward was trying to save her; this particular memory was tinged with panic and regret. She showed me Edward singing to her and different members of the family rocking her to sleep and reading to her. When she was done she smiled up at me and thought of me rocking her to sleep and reading to her.

I felt myself falling in love with her and I smiled for the first time in months. "I would like that Nessie."

She giggled and hugged me. "Welcome cousin." She said in a chime like voice "It's good to have you here."

Everyone seemed shocked that she had spoken and I got the impression that she didn't communicate by speaking very often.

"You're right. She doesn't speak often and never in front of strangers." Edward said as he took Renesmee from my arms and looked at her adoringly. She touched his cheek briefly. He sighed as if resigned and carried her over to the dog she was so fond of and handed her to him before returning to Bella's side and putting an arm around her.

"We need to work this out Irina. You have to come to terms with the fact that the pack was doing their job. They didn't do this just to hurt you; they did it to protect an innocent human life." Carlisle voice bordered on pleading as he spoke.

I rolled my eyes and thought of how nice it would be to take a bath and put on clean clothes. Alice appeared at my side and hugged me.

"Come on Irina, I've got the guest room ready for you." She whispered.

I mentally thanked her and she nodded seeing my decision to do so.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you but if you'll all excuse me I would like to be alone for awhile."

They nodded as I followed Alice up the stairs.

"Everything is going to be okay Irina. At least I think it is, you keep disappearing from my visions but I don't think it's because you're fighting with the pack." Alice smiled cryptically.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"I'm not sure yet but I have an idea. You just need to work out your anger toward the wolves. If it helps you any I know that Laurent wasn't the one you're meant to be with. I hope that doesn't hurt you more but he wasn't planning to come back to you when he came here and found Bella. I saw his decision to leave but not where he was going and then I saw you grieving when he didn't return. He was leaving you anyway Irina. I'm so sorry."

Alice turned to leave closing the door behind her, leaving me standing in the middle of the lavish room with my mouth hanging open in shock. Was she telling me the truth? I had thought Laurent loved me. I woodenly shed my clothes and ran the tub full of scalding water before lowering myself into the steaming bath. I replayed my memories of Laurent keeping in mind the information Alice had just given me. I thought of the last week we had been together and how he had started avoiding me, spending less and less time with me. He would make up excuses to go hunting by himself whereas before we always hunted together. He had stopped having conversations with Eleazar something that they had done every night that he had stayed with us. He'd started picking fights with my sisters and intentionally starting fights between us. I don't know how I hadn't seen it before. Anger infused me. I had been such a fool. How could I have let myself be so blind to what was right in front of me?

Even with my new revelations I couldn't bring myself to accept the wolves although I did start calling them by their names. I'd been at the Cullen's for a few days and I found myself spending a lot of time with Bella and Renesmee; which in turn meant that I was spending a lot of time with Jacob and his pack brothers. Seth was particularly annoying since he was constantly at my side. I found myself thinking about him when he wasn't there and Edward had on more than one occasion laughed at me or gave me quizzical looks. I hadn't said anything to him other than to mentally ask that he not say anything to the others. It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't get the tall gorgeous dark skinned boy out of my mind.

On my second day there I was sitting in the backyard reading a book Bella had given me. It was about a human girl who was a barmaid and her vampire lover who were constantly getting themselves into some kind of trouble. I always found it amusing how human writers romanticized vampires but this book was meant to be slightly humorous and I found myself giggling as I read. I was so intent on my reading that I was lost to the reality around me. I failed to notice that I was being watched or that something was slowly creeping up behind me. Something warm and furry crashed on top of me sending the book flying. I brought my head down to my knees at the same time that I got my feet under me and lifted myself and the wolf on top of me throwing him off me as hard as I could into the bushes at the edge of the forest. I crouched panting as I waited for my attacker to get up and come at me again. I waited for a full minute before Seth came chuckling out of the woods.

"What did you think you were doing?" I growled at him. I was still crouched down and seriously considering attacking him just because he'd pissed me off so bad.

"I was only playing Rina, don't be mad." He answered looking slightly ashamed.

I ignored the nickname deciding to threaten him instead. "If you do that again you'll find yourself missing a vital part of your anatomy." I swore finally standing and retrieving my book. I settled back in my spot against a large tree and tried to resume reading but I couldn't concentrate since Seth apparently decided that he had nothing better to do than to stare at me. I looked up at him with my mouth pressed in a firm line and raised an eyebrow silently questioning him as to why he was still there.

"I'm bored. Jake took Nessie hunting and everyone else is busy." He said looking like a lost puppy.

"Well I was busy too before you interrupted me. Go find a book to read or something to watch on TV. Just leave me alone."

He disappeared into the house and I breathed a sigh of relief thinking I'd gotten rid of him. But he returned a moment later carrying a book and settled himself on the ground beside me. I huffed in false frustration, trying to pretend that I didn't really want him there. It was his turn to look at me quizzically; I ignored him and tried to read again. I spent an hour trying to look like I was reading while really watching Seth out of the corner of my eye. I was still trying to figure out why I couldn't get him out of my head. Finally I heard Jacob and Nessie return from their hunt. They came bounding out of the forest with Nessie riding on Jacob's back giggling and squealing the whole way. They skidded to a stop in front of Seth and I; Nessie immediately held her arms out to me. I stood up and gently lifted her off Jacob's back.

She pressed her tiny hand to my neck and showed me helping her bathe and change clothes.

"Sure sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up." I told her. Completely ignoring the two males I carried her inside and up to her room. After bathing and dressing her I sat and read to her until she fell asleep, I tucked her into bed and retreated to my own room. I collapsed on the bed and let my thoughts run rampant. Edward knocked on my door after I'd been laying there for awhile, I'd lost track of time and I'd also forgotten that he could hear everything I was thinking.

"Thank you for getting Nessie to sleep."

"No problem. I really like spending time with her." I tried to smile at him but I don't think I succeeded.

"Why don't you just talk to him and tell him how you're feeling?" He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll keep my thoughts more controlled from now on." I snapped. I really didn't want to talk to anyone about the weird power the boy held over me. Edward sighed and shook his head as he left the room.

The next day I found myself once again alone with Seth, I was getting the sneaking suspension that everyone kept planning this. Somehow I had wound up in the front lawn wrestling with him. I honestly couldn't remember how we had wound up out here. Seth was barreling down on me; I was waiting until the last second before sidestepping just out of his reach. But as I moved he changed course; I was so startled that he managed to pin me to the ground. I could feel the rumbling in his chest that indicated he was laughing at me. I glared up at him ready to push him off of me. He froze with his head tilted to one side as if he were listening to something. He let out an irritated growl before looking down at me for a moment, his eyes sparkled with mischievousness. He quickly brought his furry face down to mine and licked me from my chin to my temple before running into the forest. He emerged a moment later in his ragged sweatpants.

"I have to go Rina; Jacob wants me back in La Push. Thanks for playing with me I had a lot of fun." He darted back into the trees and disappeared.

I picked myself up off the ground. 'Playing with him' I felt like a ten year old whose mommy had set up a play date. I laughed at myself humorlessly as I brushed the dirt off my clothes. How did I keep getting myself into the situations? I was supposed to be avoiding him not looking forward to the next time I would see him. I once again locked myself in my room for the night trying to figure out how to get myself out of the mess I had created.

I was spending the day alone. The Cullen's went on a hunting trip except for Bella and Renesmee who had gone to visit Bella's father who's thoughts on the supernatural world was apparently 'don't ask, don't tell'. So I decided to go for a walk along the river that flowed behind the house. I'd been walking for about ten minutes when a large sandy wolf charged at me from the edge of the forest. I crouched down and caught him before he knocked me over. I lifted him over my head and tossed him behind me. He landed on his feet and made that hacking laughing noise. Seth…I should have known. He was making it a habit to try and sneak up on me every chance he had but he still managed to surprise me.

I growled at him "Why do you insist on trying to provoke me into killing you? Do you have a death wish?" I snarled.

Seth phased right in front of me without bothering to do more than turn his back. I gasped making him chuckle.

"See something you like Rina?" He asked in his deep rumbling voice. He may only be a teenager but he had the body of a twenty-three year old man.

"You wish **boy**." I snapped, regaining my composure.

"Aw, come on Rina. I'm seventeen technically the same age as Edward and I'll be eighteen in a few months. I'm not a boy you're just trying to come up with a reason why you shouldn't be attracted to me."

"My name is Irina and I'm not attracted to you. Why would you think that I am?"

"Promise you won't run away and I'll tell you." He said as he pulled on his pants.

"Fine." I grudgingly agreed.

"Has Edward or Bella explained the connection that Jacob has with Nessie?"

"No although I got the impression that neither one of them are happy about whatever it is." I said not understanding what Jacob's reasoning for being here all the time had anything to do with this.

"When a werewolf finds their mate, the person that they are meant to be with for the rest of their lives, they imprint on that person. When we imprint our entire lives change, our world becomes centered around that person. Jacob has imprinted on Nessie."

"Okay but what does that have to do with why you think I'm attracted to you?" I asked, not seeing the connection.

"Irina, didn't you wonder why I was drawn straight to the tree you were hiding in? Or why I didn't do more to try and protect myself when you attempted to attack me?"

I thought about it for a moment before I understood where this was going. "Okay I guess that is a little odd but you're not telling me what I think you are, are you?" Please tell me he's joking. I can't handle this right now.

"I love you Irina. You're the one I'm meant to be with." Seth said coming over to stand directly in front of me and taking my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes and waited for me to say something.

"You're wrong. We're not even the same species. You haven't imprinted on me, you don't even know me." I ripped his hands away from my face and ran back to the house. I couldn't erase the image of his face from my mind, he looked crushed but determined.

I locked myself in my room and paced, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I realized that his explanation answered my earlier question about why I couldn't get him out of my mind. It also explained why I had barely noticed his almost equally handsome pack brothers or the incredibly attractive Cullen men or any of the males in Forks or Seattle when Alice and I had gone shopping the other day. I pulled my hair and screeched loudly in frustration. Why did my life have to be so complicated? All I wanted to do was come here kill the wolves and move on putting everything behind me.

There was a knock on the door but I ignored it and continued my pacing. After a few minutes whoever it was went away. I could just leave, go back home and rejoin my sisters in our redundant, never changing lives. That thought held no appeal for me anymore. I could travel for awhile, I'm sure Alice would love to take a trip to Europe with me and shop in places where they had things that were actually worth being bought.

"I'm not helping you run from this Irina." Alice shouted from downstairs.

I cursed her under my breath and went back to trying to solve my problem. I racked my brain but couldn't think of anything. There was another knock on the door.

"Irina, can I speak to you for a moment?" Bella asked quietly.

"I'd really rather be alone right now."

"Please; I understand what you're going through." She said even quieter.

I opened the door and let her in before resuming my pacing.

"What exactly about this bothers you? Do you not like Seth?"

I laughed "Have you seen or met him? Of course I like him I just…I don't know what to do about it. A few days ago I wanted to kill him for murdering the man that I thought loved me. Then I find out that apparently that man didn't love me after all and I started making friends…well not making friends but associating with the creatures I wanted to kill. Now I find out that the wolf I tried to kill in the forest less than a week ago has imprinted on me, which explains why I haven't been able to get him out of my head but not how two people that are two different species are supposed to have a relationship. Besides Bella he's only a child."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Irina, the last thing you should be worried about is age. Look at Edward and I, he's almost a hundred years older than me. As for what you should do, that's between you and Seth. I wouldn't worry about the different species thing either; you've had…relationships for lack of a better word, with humans before haven't you?"

I nodded.

"Well the only difference is that Seth isn't as breakable as a human. Look, Edward and I are still trying to adjust to Jacob imprinting on Renesmee but she's our daughter and even though Jacob is one of my best friends I still don't trust him with her. Besides it happened the day she was born and I guess I feel like that took something away from her. She won't have a first crush or a first heartbreak. Not that I want her to go through that pain but it's a part of growing up. Jacob will always be there by her side which I'm grateful for but she didn't have a chance to choose him. You've had all those experiences now you have a chance to spend the rest of your existence with someone who loves you so much he would happily die for you. As long as he keeps phasing he won't age anymore. This is your chance for happiness and if you give him a chance he'll prove to you how much you mean to him."

"But he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire we're mortal enemies." I argued.

"Yes and I was human and also Edward's singer but we overcame that. You and Seth can do the same. Just think about it Irina and talk to Seth, he's crushed. It's almost psychically painful for them to be away from their imprint for long periods of time."

The thought of Seth being in pain made my dead heart wrench. This reaction brought back my anger. I shouldn't care if he was in pain. He meant nothing to me. Bella left me alone after finishing her pep talk but I still didn't know what I was going to do. I stepped out on the balcony connected to my room and stared up at the partially covered moon.

I heard a rustling below me and I sighed knowing that it was him. "Irina, please come for a walk with me. We can talk about this and work it out together. Just give me a chance."

I thought about what Bella said about happiness. Did I really want to pass up this chance without knowing what I would be missing? Maybe I would go with him and instead of proving his love for me he would prove that I really couldn't stand him.

I jumped to the ground and indicated for him to lead the way. I followed him for about fifteen minutes before I realized that he was leading me back to the clearing where I had tried to kill him. I laughed at this realization and shook my head.

"What?" Seth asked innocently.

"I can't believe that this place would hold fond memories for you."

"But it does Rina. This is where I first saw you. The moment our eyes met I knew that no matter how many other women I came across for the rest of my life none of them would compare to you. None of them would hold half your beauty or an ounce of your tenacity. But most of all none of them would be my destiny. If you run from me you'll be leaving me a broken shell of a man who'll have no purpose left in life. I can't live without you now that I've found you. Please don't leave me."

I was enraptured by his voice as he spoke; his eyes never wavered from mine. He lightly ran his finger down my cheek and played with a strand of my hair as he slowly brought his face closer to mine. I made my decision in that instant. I didn't care if we were supposed to be enemies or that he was a different species. I didn't care that he had probably helped kill Laurent or that he was a child compared to me. All I cared about was that we were here together and he loved me.

I closed the distance between us quickly and pressed my lips to his. The warmth was amazing; he was so much warmer than a human. I pressed myself as close to him as possible as his tongue explored my mouth making me moan. He pulled away slowly.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" His eyes pleaded with me to say yes. "None of the things you're worried about matter Rina. We'll figure everything out; just say that you'll stay."

"I'll stay Seth. None of it matters now. We'll work things out as they come along."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it!! The book Irina was reading is the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris if you haven't read them yet they are amazing (for those of you who watch HBO the show True Blood is based on these books)!! Thanks to Laura (sleepyseven) for introducing me to them!!! Don't forget to review. Much love, quickbunny01  
**


End file.
